Malicious Toad
by Penguinolove
Summary: She's dating her bestfriend, but she's secretly engaged to her worst enemy. They both claim to love her. Who will she choose? And more importantly; how will she escape the Dark Lord's command? Welcome to the memoirs of Helena Blackwell.
1. Helena Lyn Blackwell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Helena Lyn Blackwell, however, is my own creation.**

Chapter One

_It was dark. The night sky shone bright with millions of twinkling stars. I lay on the earthen floor. My best friends surrounded me. A large bonfire was blazing in the background. Could it have been a more perfect scene? Everything was so peaceful. My eyes slowly drifted shut... When I opened them, the world was gone. Everything was gone. "Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Nothing. "Anybody?" A shadowy figure appeared in the distance. As it approached, I could just make out that slightly shaggy brown hair, round glasses, and the build of a young man. "Harry? Is that you?" They didn't say anything. Instead, the figure offered me an outstretch hand. "Come with me, Helena." I reached toward them, and as I accepted the person's offer, their body began to shake and blur as though losing their shape. All I could do was stare at my hand intertwined with theirs. The fingers changed shape as I watched. They became elongated, with sharp, pointed nails. When I looked up, I could only gasp. My best friend had transformed into the most frightening thing I could ever imagine. There, standing in font of me with my hand in his, was the Dark Lord..._

"Good morning, Sleepyhead!" The loud thundering of voices shouting in synchronization woke me from my nightmare. Fred and George stood only too happily at the foot of my bed. I jolted upright in shock with a scowl painted on my face. The twins just laughed as I attempted to send a pillow hurling in their direction and somehow managed to miss by a mile.

"Get out!"

"Alright." George began.

"No need to get your knickers in a knot." Fred smirked at me.

I trailed closely behind as they headed to the door and standing under the doorframe, I

called, "And stay out!"

Sighing to myself, I plopped back down on the hard mattress and closed my eyes. Images flashed on the inside of my eyelids. All I could think about was that damn dream. _'Come with me, Helena. Come with me.'_ Never. I'd never join the Dark Lord. A knock on the wall snapped me out of my thoughts. Harry stood cautiously in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry. Just tell Molly I'll be down when I'm ready."

Walking over to my trunk, I pulled out some clothes to wear. When there was no answer, I looked over my shoulder to say something, but he was gone. Assuming he had gone to relay my message to Mrs. Weasley, I began getting dressed.

While tying my shoes, I noticed something glistening on the vanity. Upon further investigation, I realized it was my mother's necklace. It had been a gift to her from my father on their third anniversary. It was the outline of a heart. In the center was a beautiful emerald. The name 'Aurora' was carved in the bottom right corner. But what was it doing on the vanity? I could have sworn I had left it in the usual place under my pillow. Then again, I had been known to misplace things every now and then. Deciding not to rack my brain for an answer, I put the necklace around my neck, locked my trunk, and lugged it

downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was hurrily washing the dishes from breakfast - or rather, watching them wash themselves - when I finally made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are, dear!" She exclaimed when she nearly walked into me. "Come, come now! The others are waiting for you outside. Hurry along! I'll take your bags." She took my things from my hand as she rushed me out the door.

***************

The ride to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. Ginny had run off to find some of her old friends, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I all sat together in a compartment. The others started a conversation while I stared deep in thought out the window._ 'That dream... that bloody dream... Isn't it bad enough that it haunts me everyday of my life? Must it invade my only sanctuary? No matter. I've made up my mind. Never will I obey the Dark Lord's command. I will not join him.'_

"Trolley!" A large woman pushing a cart full of a variety of wizard candies down the hall broke me out of my reverie. She stopped in front of our room and turning to me she asked politely, "Would you like anything, deary?"

"No, thank you." I answered dejectedly.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked, turning her gaze to my friends.

"A licorice wand, please." Ron's eyes went wide as the woman took the candy from the cart.

"That'll be two Sickles."

The red-head began digging through his pants' pockets and when he came up empty, with a disappointed look on his face, he added, "On second thought, nothing for me..."

The plump woman smiled and continued down the corridor. Ron slouched in his seat as though pouting, and stared at the floor. Watching him, I unconsciously reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. I offered it with an outstretched hand.

"Here, Ron. Buy whatever you like."

"But there's ten Sickles there..."

"Just take it."

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

He gleamed as he practically skipped out the door to trial after the trolley woman.

"I should go with him." Hermione, who had been reading through her Potions textbook, suggested.

"Actually, I think I'll go, too. Would you like anything, Harry?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No, you go ahead." He answered.

"Suit yourself." And I headed out to find Ron and Hermione. But I couldn't find them.

They were no where to be seen. I started heading through each car in search of them.

Faces flashed as I walked by. But, there was one face I didn't see. _'Where could he be?' _I wondered. _'Probably off snogging some girl he's just met. Whatever... why should I care? That git can do anything he wants. It's none of my business anymore.'_

Just as I was about to reach for the door to the next car, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Going somewhere, Lena?"

"Hello, Draco." The name felt like fire on my tongue.

"It's been much too long since I've seen you."

"It's only been three months." I retorted.

"Three months too long." Malfoy was quiet for a moment. I could feel his lips pressing

repeatedly against my neck.

"Draco..." My eyes darted to the compartment next to me. No one seemed to have noticed us... yet.

"Hmm?"

"Draco, stop. What if someone sees us?" He didn't seem to have heard me. "Dammit, Malfoy! Get off of me!"

That sure got his attention. His arms slid off my waist, and he grasped my wrist before turning me to face him. My gaze met his. Draco's eyes were as cold and as hard as his icy heart. It scared me. When had he become like this? He wasn't the boy I use to know anymore...

The boy tightened his grip on me. I was now trapped in his iron lock as he yanked me into the nearest empty room. When I yelped in pain, he let me go. But, not before pushing me into the back wall. He pulled out his wand and, with the flick of a wrist, locked the door behind us. With another movement, the blind fell shut.

Nothing was said. Nothing _had_ to be said. I could see it in his eyes. He was angry. Very angry. But... there was something else there, too. Was it a crushed pride? Impossible to tell.

Draco drifted closer and closer until his face was just inches from mine. I flinched.

"Who is you that you don't want to see us, Helena?" He asked viciously. "Is it Potter?

I couldn't say anything. I was afraid if I did, it would just upset him more and I'd be digging a bigger hole for myself.

He watched me for a moment. My eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"I will not be rejected, Helena." He hissed, forcing my chin upward.

Less than a second later, Malfoy's lips crashed on to mine. I wanted to vomit. My hands pressed against his chest, trying to push him away, but to no avail. His hands gripped my wrists and he slammed me into the door, pinning my arms on either side of my head. He forced his tongue into my mouth.

"Helena?" Harry's voice sounded outside in the hall. Crap.

Draco pulled away for a minute. At least I could breathe.

"Dammit, Potter..." He muttered.

The pressure was released from my wrists, and they dropped to my side. I was free of Draco's grasp. I'd have to thank Harry for that later.

Malfoy backed up and sank into the seat. I practically sprinted away.

"Meet me outside the Great Hall after classes tomorrow. There are some matters we need to discuss." He stopped me before I could even reach for the door handle. I nodded and slinked out of the compartment.

Harry was just a little ways down the corridor when I finally escaped.

"Harry!" I shouted in his direction.

"Helena?" He spun quickly around at the sound of my voice. "Helena, where the bloody hell were you? I looked all over."

"I... I just thought I'd drop in on an old friend." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"When you didn't come back with Hermione and Ron, I... uhm... I mean, we, were worried! We thought something happened."

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to worry you." Harry sighed outwardly and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Smiling to myself, I squeezed him lightly.

Too bad I couldn't stay like that forever...


	2. I'm Not Your Toy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters. No matter how much I which I did, they belong to author J.K. Rowling, the publishing company, and Warner Brothers. I also do not own Twilight or Romeo and Juliet. However, I do own Helena Lyn Blackwell.**

**Author's Note: Before I get rocks thrown at my head by Twilight fans, I love Twilight! Helena is just a character and her views in no way reflect mine. She just happens to think it's corny. Also, I'd like to thank Abu Fox for her honest and kind review of chapter one. If it weren't for her being my **_**only**_** reader to take the time to review, I probably wouldn't have decided to continue so soon, let alone at all. As to everyone else, READ & REVIEW. I'm thankful for all reviews. Without them, how would I know what my readers want or how to better my writing? =]]**

Chapter Two

When we finally got to school a few hours later, I was almost too exhausted to eat dinner. Almost. I'd never been known to turn down a meal. Managing to just be able to stay awake, I scarfed down all I could, ignoring the stares I was getting from just about everyone.

Dumbledore gave his usual beginning-of-term speech before sending us off to our common rooms for the night.

Hermione, Harry, and I sat together in front of the fireplace that night. I was sprawled out on the sofa, while Hermione sat on the floor at one end, and Harry at the other. Ron had already gone off to bed.

For a while, the three of us talked about what we had done during our summer. Hermione told us about a holiday her and her family took to Italy. But Harry didn't have much to say. Then again, neither did I.

Living in a muggle orphanage wasn't exactly what one calls exciting. I'd seen of few of the children leave these past months, adopted by loving families, but others would come in their place. There was never an empty bed for very long. Everyday I wished that some sweet couple would come to take me away and give me a real home. I'd wished that ever since I was taken to that awful place when I was discovered living in an abandoned building in London when I was eight. However, I wasn't discovered to be living alone. After they took me away, it was all over the news that two dead bodies had been found upstairs. They were the bodies of my parents, Aurora and Alistair Blackwell, they were relatively unknown in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world, they were two of the most wanted Deatheaters. The news networks reported that the cause of death was unknown, but I knew the truth. I knew that the Dark Lord killed them. I blamed him for putting me through all I'd been through.

After some time, we sort of just chatted about anything we could think of, whether it was recent quidditch matches, the weather, or things that had happened last term. Hermione had gradually faded out of the conversations, reading a book, and occasionally making comments.

It had gotten quiet around us, when Harry and I decided we had done enough catching up and that we should just relax for a few minutes. I looked over Hermione's shoulder, curious about what she was so into reading. I only caught a glimpse of the page, but two names stuck out. Edward and Bella. Not being able to help it, I giggled to myself.

"Hermione…" I began. "Are you reading that muggle book about vampires?"

Her eyes went wide and she slammed it shut.

"I assure you I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"You are, aren't you? I can't believe it! Hermione Granger is reading a love story about vampires!"

"I most certainly am not!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Let me see it!" Reaching over her, I yanked it from her grasp. "_Twilight_, huh? I knew it!"

"Give it back!"

I opened the black, hardcover book to a random page and read it aloud. "When his lips touched mine, my heart stopped beating altogether? This is so cheesy!" Harry and I couldn't help but laughed.

Hermione snatched the book from my hands, and wacked me on the head with it. "Maybe that'll teach you not to take other people's things!"

With that said she turned on her heels and stormed up to the Girls' dorm. I felt kind of bad as I watched her walk away. I hadn't meant to embarrass her. Getting up, I faced Harry.

"I better go after her and apologize." I stated and began to chase after her, leaving Harry alone by the fire.

When I went to bed that night, I had the most unusual dream…

_It was night, I stood in a silk nightgown on a balcony that over looked a large and beautiful garden. Arms resting on the edge of the rock wall and staring up at a full moon, I began to recite Romeo and Juliet as I knew it by heart. _

"_O Draco, Draco! Wherefore art thou Draco? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Blackwell."_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" A voice sounded below._

" _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Malfoy. What's Malfoy? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Draco would, were he not Draco call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Draco, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." I continued, unaware I was not alone._

"_I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Draco." This time, the voice was loud enough to hear._

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"_

"_By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Draco and a Malfoy?"_

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."_

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."_

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."_

_The boy began to scale the enormous wall. He said such romantic things to me. It was hard to believe I barely knew this man, yet somehow, I knew he was my soul mate. And I loved him._

Classes went by in a blur that day. All I could think about was the dream I'd had last night. I mean, Draco? As Romeo? Hah! Just the thought of it made me laugh. Draco was nothing like Romeo. They were complete and total polar opposites. But, I guess it wasn't _impossible_. After all, he was once that sweet little boy I had dared to call my best friend when we were young. But, none of that mattered now. The fact was he wasn't that boy anymore. He had changed. Now, he was just an evil, cold-hearted, git. And I despised him.

By lunch I had all but forgotten that I was suppose to meet said git later that day. '_There are some matters we need to discuss._' He had said. Matters? What matters could he possibly need to discuss with me?

I noticed Malfoy eying me from across the Great Hall. He smirked, when he saw me looking in his direction. I rolled my eyes, and turned my gaze back to my friends.

"So, I was thinking about going to the library to study later, would you like to come with me, Ronald?" Hermione inquired.

"Huh?"

"You know, you could at the very least _act_ like you care." She huffed.

"I'll go with you, Hermione. If you'd like..." I offered.

"Thank you, Helena. Nice to know someone cares about their schoolwork." The last sentence was sent sharply in Ron's direction. Not that he was listening…

Classes were finally over for the day. It was the moment I'd been dreading. Draco wasn't exactly someone I wanted to see. Especially after what had happened on the train yesterday. But, like I was told, I waited for him outside the Great Hall.

It seemed like I'd been standing there for a lifetime as students and teachers alike passed. Malfoy was no where in site. I thought about leaving, telling him I had gotten the time wrong, but when I had finally set my mind to it, it was too late. I felt a presence as someone leaned themselves against the wall beside me.

"You could have at least been on time." I remarked.

"I like to be fashionably late." He defended.

"I've noticed."

"I'd watch that sarcastic attitude if I were you. You never know when it'll get you into trouble."

"Thanks for the advice."

"I'd prefer we speak in private, if you don't mind, Lena. Come with me."

He shrugged away and began to walk down the hall. I followed reluctantly.

Draco led me down a dark corridor, the sound of chattering teenagers fading slowly until the only sound was that of our shoes on the aged stone of the floor. We stopped at the entrance of an old girl's bathroom that looked as though it hasn't been used in decades. The boy twisted around to face me. That smirk I'd seen earlier tugged once again on the corners of his mouth.

"Now where did we leave off…?" He muttered as he cornered me.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "I thought you needed to talk to me?"

"I do, but first, there is some unfinished business I need to take care of." Draco's hands search for mine and he brought them up, once again, into the position they had been in yesterday.

His face inched nearer until his lips touched mine. Would the torture ever cease? He licked my bottom lip before his tongue was shoved into my mouth. Obviously not.

I thought about fighting it, but even if I had, it would have been useless. Malfoy was stronger than I was. And every attempt would just lead to punishment in some form. All I could do was stand there, as motionless as possible, until he decided he was finished with me. It couldn't be that bad… could it?

Of course, it could. It was Draco I was talking about, after all. For a few minutes, he was content with just kissing me, even though I made no effort to return the favor. It seemed as though he preferred it that way, and I most certainly did. That is until, after releasing my left arm and letting it fall to my side, I felt his hand slowly sliding up my thigh.

Automatically, my hand reached for his wrist. This had gone far enough. Helena Lyn Blackwell was no one's play thing.

Taken aback by my sudden defensiveness, Draco pulled away, ending the kiss, and stared me in the eyes. I let him go in a moment of weakness from those terrifying blue eyes. However, it only lasted for so long before I regain my composure, and with second thought, my palm met his cheek with a loud SMACK. Then, I made my escape.

I felt no hint of guilt as I ran as fast as my feet could take me down the lonely corridor. Malfoy would catch up with me eventually, I was sure of that. And when he did, I would be severely punished. So, I kept going. Paying no attention as I ran past crowds of my peers and turned down random passages. It didn't matter where I ended up, just as long as I was safe.


	3. Agreements

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters. No matter how much I which I did, they belong to author J.K. Rowling, the publishing company, and Warner Brothers. However, I do own Helena Lyn Blackwell.**

**Author's Note: A lot of Harry/Helena in this chapter. Sorry about that, but it's necessary. Special thanks to Anbu Fox and DevotedReader. You're reviews mean a lot to me. =]]**

**Also: Three chapters! That's a record for me! Lol. I usually get bored at two. =D**

Chapter Three

It was three days later and I still hadn't had any contact with Draco. I figured by now he'd surely have thought of a way to punish me, and would have done it already. But, he made no attempt to get in touch with me. Of course, I'd seen him in class everyday, but there were never any notes waiting for me, like usual. He wouldn't even look at me. It was like I didn't exist to him anymore. In a way, I was glad. After all, he couldn't hurt me if he wouldn't acknowledge my existence. But in another, I was afraid. He had never acted this way before. Not in the sixteen years I had known him.

Everyday I walked into Potions with Harry, and half expected to see Malfoy watching me, a note lying discreetly under a book on my desk. But, everyday there was nothing. That is until a week later.

I was in the common room, lying on the floor by the fireplace while I did my Charms homework, when the owl came. The letter it had carried here landed softly on the parchment in front of me. The bird swooped back out the window as I watched.

Turning back to my work, I picked up the envelope. It was plain, with my name written in a fancy script on the front. Flipping it over, I broke the seal. I pulled out the paper, and scanned it over. It read:

_We're having dinner with my parents tonight. My father needs to speak with you. I'll meet you outside your common room at 8._

_-Draco_

I looked up at the clock. 7:30. Lovely. Picking up my things from the floor, I muttered, "Bloody wanker," and headed for my dorm to get ready.

It was 8:15 when I finally made it out the common room door. Draco stood just outside, leaning against the staircase railing. His expression was indifferent as he faced me.

"You're late."

"Yes, well, I _like_ to be fashionably late." I smirked in his direction.

"Don't tempt me, Lena."

"Sod off."

He just murmured something unintelligible as he walked away. I followed.

******************

Dinner with the Malfoy's was awkward, to say the least. I had forgotten how intimidated Lucius could be. Of course, Narcissa had her own menacing feel. The pair of them together was almost too much to handle, but I managed. We ate mostly in silence.

"Well, Ms. Blackwell," The man with the long blonde hair began. "I believe it is time to tell you why I have summoned you here."

"Sir?" He caught me with a mouth full of turkey. I quickly swallowed.

"As you may or may not know, Alistair and I made an agreement some years ago."

"An agreement?"

"Yes. You see, your father and I agreed that if something were to happen to him and Aurora, I would take you in and raise you as my own."

"Take me in?" He ignored me this time.

"In exchange for food and shelter," Lucius sat calmly, hands folded neatly on the table, watching my every move. "You were to marry my son."

"Marry? Draco?" I was in shock. Mind racing, unable to think clearly. "But… you broke your promise! I was sent to that orphanage! I live there!" I glanced over at the boy next to me. He just sat there, grinning to himself.

"Which is why, I have taken the liberty of making arrangements with the orphanage for you to stay here during the summer and winter holidays."

"You can't possibly expect me to go along with this when you never held up your end of the bargain. I will not! I cannot!"

Mr. Malfoy stood up from his seat at the head of the table and towered over me. He looked irritated and angry.

"You will. It is done! I will not tolerate such outbursts from you, Helena! I expect you to obey me as you would your father. I will hear no more of this." The man turned on his heels and stalked out of the great dining room.

I sat motionless, dumbfounded. What had just happened? It didn't even feel real, like I'd dreamt it. I pinched myself. No, I was still there. Narcissa stared quietly at me. She seemed to be watching my expression.

"You should do as he says. It's what is best. For all of us." She stood and swiftly trailed after her husband.

I was left alone at the table with Draco, a smirked painted across his face. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Days, weeks, and months started to go by. Everything was a blur of monotony. Class after class and day after day. Always the same routine. Breakfast. Classes. Lunch. Classes. Dinner. Homework. Sleep. Never changing.

It was December now, and winter holiday loomed ever closer. The Yule Ball was only days away. However, I had no date. I'd been asked, of course. But, never by the boy had I wanted. That particular boy had his eyes set on another.

Ginny Weasley.

Oh, how I hated her. She may have been Ron's sister, but she was no friend of mine. She had Harry's affection. And yet, she didn't want him. When he had asked her to the ball, she stated she was dating Dean, and nearly broke his heart. He refused to eat for days. At least that brought him a little closer to me.

We were studying in the library together when he decided to bring up the subject.

"Helena?" He asked.

"Hm?" I grunted, focused on the book in front of me.

"I was wondering," Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Since neither of us has a date… would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"With you?" I joked, glancing up at him from under thick lashes.

"You know, as friends?" He flushed bright pink.

"Sure. I'd love to, Harry."

"Excellent."

I couldn't believe it! Harry, my best friend, the boy of my dreams, had just asked _me_ to the Yule Ball! Even if I was just a last resort. I was practically screaming on the inside as I turned my attention back to my book.

The day of the dance came, and I paced impatiently at the bottom on the boy's dorm staircase. What could possibly be taking him so long? I swore sometimes Harry could be such a girl.

I stopped dead in my tracks when he finally appeared at the top of the stairs. And it seemed he had done the same at the site of me. He looked so handsome in his dress robes, hair in a perfect tousled mess on the top of his head. The boy opened his mouth to speak.

"You look… beautiful." He managed to mumble.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Potter." I teased.

He made his way down to where I stood and linked his arm in mine, leading me out the common room and towards the Great Hall.

We caught up with Ron and Hermione soon after we made our entrance. They had come with each other, also because neither of them had dates. We all danced together for the fast songs for a while, but Hermione very conveniently grew tired as a slower song played, and she drug Ron off with her.

It was a bit uncomfortable at first, to dance with Harry. One of his hands rested on my waist, the other intertwined with mine as we waltzed in unison with the others. I felt clumsy compared to his dancing. I needed to take my mind off my feet.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For asking me to come here with you. I know you wanted to come with Ginny." I looked up to see him staring in thought. His footsteps never faltered.

"I thought I did." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"After I thought about it, I realized she wasn't the girl I _really_ wanted to come with."

"Then, who did you want to be your date?" I asked, curious and genuinely confused.

Harry just looked me in the eyes and smiled. His face slowly began inching towards mine. I could see my own reflection in the lens of his glasses. I could see someone else in that reflection too. Malfoy stood several feet behind me, watching this scene play out before him. A grimace made itself apparent on his face. I'd be punished for this later, but I didn't care.

I began to smile, allowing my friend to make his move in full view of my now fiancé. And when his lips touched mine, my heart stopped beating altogether…

Now where had I heard that one before?


	4. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters. No matter how much I which I did, they belong to author J.K. Rowling, the publishing company, and Warner Brothers. However, I do own Helena Lyn Blackwell.**

**Author's Note: Anyway, a big thanks to Anbu Fox, DevotedReader, Supercede Chan, Kristiandjoe, and QueenFreakiGeeki** **for their reviews. You guys make my day. =D**

Chapter Four

The night of the Yule Ball was perhaps one of the best of my life. The night afterwards, however, was whole other story…

Malfoy's fingers began to dig into my arm and I winced. Slowly, he trailed his lips across the skin of my mouth, my cheek, my neck, and back up. He pulled away for a moment, carefully reading my expression. My eyes hardened and he released me from his iron grasp. He placed his hands on either side of my head as he closed in on me once again.

As his face neared mine, I noticed something unusual. His eyes, always as hard and cold as ice, seemed to have melted, his gaze softened. How was this possible?

_[Flashback: Several minutes earlier]_

"_Slut!" Draco shouted as he slammed Helena's back as hard as he could into the wall of a bathroom stall. His fingers tightened around her arms with every sentence. "You are to be my wife! You are mine! Do you not understand that?"_

_Her jaw clenched shut, and she inhaled deeply. She didn't dare to look him in the eye._

"_Answer me!" The palm of his hand made contact with the side of the poor girl's face. Still, she won't allow her resolve to falter. She wasn't ashamed of what her and Harry had done the night before, and she wasn't about to let _him _change her mind. "Fine. We'll see just how much your precious Potter wants you when I'm through…"_

_[End Flashback]_

Was it possible he actually felt guilty for hurting me? Maybe, but most likely not. It felt like it had been ages before his lips met mine. Even this kiss seemed off. Different and softer. He didn't insist upon shoving his tongue down my throat, but instead, lightly bit my bottom lip. It was almost tempting to give in and return the gesture when he acted this way. But then I reminded myself _who_ this was and everything he'd done to me.

Draco pulled away, ending the one-sided kiss, but continued planting small pecks down my neck. I just stood there, allowing him to do as he wished. After all, I was use to this. What I wasn't use to was what happened next.

The boy trailed his lips from my neck to my collarbone as he loosened the red and gold tie from around my neck. He removed my robe from my shoulders, and his hand slid down to undo my shirt. I attempted to stop him before he could open more than two buttons, but as I reached for his wrist, he somehow grasped mine. I flinched.

He held his position for what seemed like a lifetime, head lowered, one hand to the right of my head, the other securing my arm in its place.

"Go." Malfoy freed me, but made no other noticeable movement. I picked my robe up off the floor, and draping it over my forearm, began to walk away.

"You know, Draco," I stopped just feet from the door and turned to face him. "You can't use me like this forever. I _will _stand up for myself someday." Nothing was said as I left him there, a statue of rejection.

A few weeks later, it was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express to head home for winter holiday. Only problem was, I wasn't heading _home_. I was on my way to my own personal hell. Malfoy Manner. That was where I was to spend my holidays from school from now on. And trust me, a whole month with Draco wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

I shared a compartment with Harry and Ron as usual. The difference was that this time, Harry and I sat together. We were so close that it would have been uncomfortable if it was anyone but him next to me.

While having a conversation about the proper way to use the liquid luck Ron just learned to make last week, Harry's hand searched for mine, and when he was successful in doing so, our fingers intertwined. Ron just ignored it, when every once in a while, we 'made googly eyes' at each other.

This whole scene would have been perfect were it not for the fact that Draco found it necessary to walk by and scowl at us every chance he got. Bloody git.

When we pulled up to the platform Harry asked to see me off. I shook my head mournfully as I brought my trunk down from overhead. It wasn't that I didn't _want _him to, it was that I couldn't let him. Lucius and Draco would be waiting for me out there. I couldn't let him see me leave with them. I couldn't hurt him like that.

He frowned in reply and thrust him hand into his pocket.

"Here." Something small and shiny swung from a silver chain as he offered it to me. "I got this for you. I was going to give it to you when we got back to school as a late Christmas present, but I couldn't wait."

I caught the pendant in my palm and studied it. It was a long, skinny, key. The front was encrusted with tiny diamonds. I flipped it over. On the back it read, _The key to my heart._

"Harry, it's beautiful…"

"I thought you might like it." He smiled that smile I loved so much, and gathering my hair, I moved it aside and turned around. He placed it carefully around my neck.

"Thank you." I swiveled to face him again, and I pulled him into a hug. My head rested on his chest, listening in silence to the beating of his heart. He kissed the top of my head softly.

"I love you, Helena." The boy who lived whispered. I looked up, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Standing up on my toes, my lips met his. [Cue the synchronized 'awes'.]

I tucked the little key inside my shirt and out of sight as I walked off the train alone. Wondering aimlessly, I searched the crowd any sign of Malfoy. People rushed by, looking for their own friends and family, but he was nowhere to be seen. I decided I'd make my way out of the cluster of students and look some more when a patch of platinum blonde hair made itself apparent to the side of me.

"What took you so long?"

"I was having trouble getting my luggage, that's all." Walking towards the exit, we never faced each other. "You know, I'd never be coming with you if it were of my own freewill."

"I'm sure."

"This isn't exactly my idea of a pleasant holiday."

"Being alone with you isn't mine, either."

"Alone?" I asked, completely missing the sarcasm in his voice. "What do you mean, alone?"

"You know, alone. As in, just you and me."

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, Malfoy. I meant that wasn't part of the deal." This boy was getting on my last nerve already and we hadn't even left the station.

"Yes, well, my parents were called off this morning on 'business'. So, that means it's just the two of us for a while."

"Great. Just great." Slipping into the back of the car, I slouched, arms crossed in my seat. Draco got in next to me.

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the short chapter. I've got a bit of writer's block at the moment. Anyway, I'm trying to get as much done as possible before I head back to school of my junior year, so it isn't great. But, I'll probably end up redoing it all later. Please review! =]]**


	5. My Personal Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Talk to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I can, however, credit of Helena Lyn Blackwell.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **This chapter contains sexually suggestive themes. If you read on, that is your decision. You have been warned.**

**Author's Note: I am very aware that muggle technology would most likely not work in the wizarding world. So, don't nag me about it. Anyway, HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are the best. =]]**

Chapter Five

When Draco showed me the room that was set up for me, I couldn't believe it. The walls had been painted a shade of blue that reminded me of clear skies, a vanity was placed against one wall, a matching dresser on the adjacent, and right in the middle of the room sat a huge four-poster bed covered with some of the finest silk linen in Europe. I was overwhelmed. I hadn't lived in luxury like this since I was a little girl. My room at the orphanage was shared with three other girls, with rickety old steel beds, and the thinnest mattresses I'd ever seen.

Finally regaining my composure, I dropped my truck by the door, and fell back onto the bed. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

I'd all but forgot that there was someone standing in the doorway until Malfoy spoke up.

"Dinner is in an hour. Don't be later." I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes at me as he walked down the hall.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I studied the room, allowing every detail to sink in. The sun would be setting soon, and an orange tinted ray of light was shining brightly through the windows. Birds were flying hastily past. I wondered exactly how high off the ground I was... It was all so peaceful. I didn't even notice when I eyes drifted shut.

Waking with a start from the sound of a tree branch against the glass of my window, it took me a moment to realize where I was. Looking around, I saw that my trunk was lying lopsided on the floor. I rose from the mass of silk, and headed toward the large lump. I struggled to lift it and settled on just dragging it over to the foot of a nightstand that stood next to the bed. It left a trail in the fibers of the carpet. Was it just me or was it heavier than usual? Letting go, fingers reddened from the weight, it thudded loudly as it landed.

I flipped open the lid and began rummaging for something to pass the time with. That's when something white and rectangular caught my attention. It was an old first generation iPod that a muggle at the orphanage had given me as a birthday present some years ago. Of course, being a witch, I had no idea what this thing was or did. But, with a little help on how to use it, this thing had become my favorite muggle device. Upon pulling it out, I noticed my headphone were missing, and immediately went searching for them in the disorganized pile that was my luggage. I'd almost given up when a tangled white mass made itself apparent underneath a pair of jeans.

Staring contemplatively at it, I thought, _'This may take a while...'_

However, with the tug of a few knots, the whole thing came undone, and I excitedly stuck the metal end of the wires into a whole on the device. I scrolled down the screen through song after song until I found the one I wanted. Pressing play, the music began blasting into my ears.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

By mid-song I was up on the bed, dancing and singing rather loudly in the entirely wrong key. But it didn't matter. I was in my own little world. I imagined myself in a music video, and the boy I wanted to be with more than anything.

Then someone who obviously wanted their presence known made a rather phlegm-ish coughing noise.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco, who stood with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, at the door asked.

"Of course, not." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks from the embarrassment.

"What is that thing?" He questioned, pointing to the bulky iPod in my hand.

"It's an MP3."

"A what?"

"It plays music that's digitally installed through a computer." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Right..." The poor boy looked as though I was speaking some alien language yet to be decoded. "Lena, I think you've been around the muggles a little long."

"I think you haven't been around them enough." Irritated, I jumped down from my pedestal on the bed, and stood in a mirror image of the boy in front of me. "And I hate it when you call me that." I added in a mumbled whisper. "Did you come here to tell me something, or did you want to drive me to the point insanity?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I did have something to say."

"Well?"

"Dinner's ready." I shoved my way past Malfoy and started for the stairs. I could feel his eyes on my back as I marched down the corridor.

After we ate, Draco and I went to the living room. He sat on one end of the sofa, while I lounged on the other. It must have only been a few minutes of listening to the wireless before I started to zone out. I hadn't forgotten how boring living in the wizarding world all the time could be. There was no television, no computers, no Internet – which, to my dismay, meant no contact with Harry. It was just so dull. It seemed like it had been easier to entertain myself when I was younger. Of course, back then, Draco and I had been friends. Now, it was – for lack of a better word – awkward to be with him.

I remembered long summer days when the two of were inseparable. We would run outside, playing made-up games, all hours of the day, disappointed when our parents called us in for the night and it had to end. I remembered wishing that we could be together forever, so that our fun never had to end. Those were the days.

Having been so deeply immersed in my memories, I hadn't even realized when my eyelids grew heavy and drifted shut...

_It was dark. The night sky shone bright with millions of twinkling stars. I lay on the earthen floor. My best friends surrounded me. A large bonfire was blazing in the background. Could it have been a more perfect scene? Everything was so peaceful. I blinked._

_When I opened my eyes, the world was gone. Everything was gone._

"_Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Nothing. "Anybody?"_

_A shadowy figure appeared in the distance. As it approached, I could just make out that unnaturally platinum blonde hair. "Draco?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he offered me an outstretched hand._

"_Come with me, Lena." I reached toward him, and as I accepted the offer, his body began to shake and blur as though losing its shape. All I could do was stare at my hand intertwined with his. The fingers changed shape as I watched. They become elongated, with sharp, pointed nails._

_When I looked up, I could only gasp. This boy had transformed into the most frightening thing I could ever imagine. There, standing in front of me with my hand in his, was the Dark Lord... _

I awoke with a start, eyes flashing open, heart pounding. The first thing I noticed as I studied the room, was that the sun was shining in at an angle that told me it was morning. Second, was that a blanket had been draped over me. And next, was that there was an arm wrapped loosely around me. Someone was breathing softly in my ear.

Turning my head slightly to look over my shoulder, I saw Malfoy's face. He was sleeping. His face looked softer, peaceful. He must have been the one to cover me with the blanket, and he must have drifted off soon afterwards. Although, I didn't really have an explanation for the position we ended up in...

I maneuvered myself out of Draco's grasp, carefully trying not to wake him. I thought I had managed to do so after slipping from under the blanket, but as I stood and turned for the stairs, the sleeping figure reached for my hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Malfoy glared up at me with those menacing blue eyes, I almost didn't notice my necklace lying in a mass just inches from his face.

"Thanks..." I quickly snatched it up.

"Where did you get that, Lena?"

"A friend from the orphanage gave it to me..."

"Oh? Because 'key to my heart' doesn't seem like something a friend would engrave." Damn.

"It was given to her by a boyfriend. And she gave it to me." That was at least believable. Draco sat up, released my hand, the blanket sliding off him and to the floor.

"Who really gave that to you?"

"That's none of your business." I swiveled on the balls of my feet, and marched to my room even though I knew he would follow.

He didn't disappoint. At least now, I had a door to slam in his face. I headed straight for the nightstand, and with hands behind my back, dropped the necklace in the drawer before Draco could see. He came stalking up to me just moments later.

"It is my business, Helena, because you are my fiancé."

"You're right. I am. But that doesn't mean that you can use me however you please, Draco."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He pushed me backwards, and I stumbled, falling onto the bed.

Next thing I knew, Malfoy was on top of me. His lips trailed down my neck as he began unbuttoning my shirt. I attempted to fight, but he was sitting on my legs, and had both wrists restrained in one hand. Time for plan B... fingers stretched I tried reaching for my wand under the pillow. He noticed before I even had a chance at grasping it, and pulled my arms farther away.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco? Get off!"

"Don't act like you're not enjoying every minute of this, Lena." He ignored my strained attempts at kicking him, still struggling with the tiny buttons of my blouse.

"I'm not!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Tell me who gave you the necklace, or I'll just keep going."

"Fine! It was Harry! Harry gave it to me on the train yesterday!" His fingers stopped pulling at the fastening, but he was still hanging over me.

He appeared to be contemplating something as his eyes softened, melting from ice to water.

"Do you love him?" The question was barely audible.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" This time he had a demanding tone to his voice.

"Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't have accepted the gift in the first place if I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why him? Why did you choose to love _him_ when you're going to marry _me_?"

"I didn't choose to love Harry. I just do."

"Yeah, well I didn't choose to love you, either, but I do..."

"Wait... what did you just say?" I watched the boy shadowing over me with a questioning look.

"I love you, Lena." Blood rushed to his face, and he turned his head to the side out of embarrassment.

"You _love_ me?" I glared at him incredulously. "How can you possible say you love me when you treat me the way you do!"

"That's just who I am, Lena. I want you to be mine! No one else's." Malfoy stood, and I – now free – shifted into a sitting position.

"So, you practically rape me because you think it'll keep me from going off with other boys? What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"I don't know how to act any other way!"

"Right. What kind of fool do you take me for, Malfoy? Leave. Now." I pointed angrily to the door.

"Fine! Don't believe me."

"Oh, trust me, I don't." Draco headed for the corridor, and I slammed the door behind him.

Honestly, how could anyone tell such ridiculous lies.....? Unless, they weren't lies.... Ugh. Boys.

**I do not own the lyrics to You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift does.**

**Sorry if the ending sucked guys. Didn't really have an idea on how to finish this chapter. If I didn't stop it where I did, I could have gone of forever. Lol. Anyway, please review! =]]**


	6. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Helena Lyn Blackwell is my own creation. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I had ex-boyfriend issues to deal with, and then my computer decided it wanted to crash because I deleted some viruses. =/ Anyway, special thanks to all my reviewers. =]] Enjoy.**

**Also: I probably should have put the warning from the other chapter on this one… all well. Hahah.**

Chapter Six

Malfoy and I didn't talk for a while after that night. It might have been a couple of days, maybe it was weeks. I hadn't really paid attention. If fact, most of my time was spent finding ways to either avoid Draco, or when not possible, avoid any kind of contact with him. I just couldn't get over the fact that he would tell me such a ridiculous lie.

But the more I racked my brain over it, the more I started to believe it. If it were true, it would take a lot of guts to admit, and I respected him for that. And, I could have sworn that for a moment, I saw that little boy I loved so much in his eyes. However, I would eventually come to my senses and think to myself, 'This is Malfoy I'm talking about!', and shake the other thoughts out of my head.

Still, they always found a way to worm themselves back into my mind…

Frantically, I rummaged all around my room. Clothes, shoes, books, sheets, all were scattered across the barely visible floor. Where was it?

My legs were neatly tucked under me as I sat baffled, eyes darting back and forth from one piece of furniture to the other. I bit the tip of my thumb in a way that, to anyone who knew me, meant I was thinking.

Nothing… Why couldn't I remember where I put it? Maybe Draco had seen it…

Slowly standing up, leaning on one knee in order to bring up the other, I stared down the corridor at Malfoy's bedroom door.

Did I really want to let this boy think I gave in by speaking to him first? No, not really. But I had to find that bloody thing…

Taking a deep breath, I stepped over the threshold of my room, and made my way down to door at the end of the hall. I knocked three times before my hand found the doorknob and slowly turned it, allowing me to push the door open. I poked my head in.

"Hey, Draco, have you seen my…" My sentence trailed off when I noticed the boy in front of me.

Malfoy looked as those he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and was shirtless, beads of water dripping from his hair, down the side of his face and neck, and to his perfectly sculpted chest.

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground. Since when had Draco become so… -for lack of a better word- hot?

He dried his hair in a towel before throwing it in the corner and turning to fully face me, still awestruck in the doorway.

"Hey, Lena. Come to apologize? Or just wanted a good snog?" The platinum headed boy smirk that smirk I despised.

"Excuse me?" My tone was incredulous.

"That look on your face… I know that look. You want me."

"Oh I do, do I? Are you sure it's not _you_ who wants _me_?" Bloody annoying git who thinks he knows everything…

"No, I'm pretty positive it's the other way around."

"Then, you, my friend, are utterly delusional." I glared in Draco's direction, arms folded across my chest.

"Really?" He said, running his hand through his wet hair. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as he closed in on me until his body was pressed against mine. "Then I guess you won't mind if I did this…"

Malfoy's hand cradled my face, and butterflies found their way into my stomach. What was this? Or rather, why was this happening? I hated Draco. Hated him with a passion. But then, why did I blush every time he touched me? And why only now? I'd never felt this way before, not since…

Not since he told me he loved me…

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Was I in love with Draco? I couldn't be! I loved Harry and Harry loved me… but Draco said he loved me, too. But it was just a lie, wasn't it? Just a way for him to make me feel awful for rejecting him? Then again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe he really did love me, and maybe I really did love him…

Not being able to help myself, I leaned forward causing my lips to crash against Malfoy's. I felt him smile as he unfolded my arms, guided them around him neck, and placed his hands on my waist. I opened my mouth slightly and he bit my bottom lip.

This was wrong. This was very, very wrong. I was dating Harry! I shouldn't be kissing Draco! But, then again, Draco _was_ my fiancé… and it didn't feel wrong. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was wrong for me to be dating Harry when I was marrying Draco… But it felt right to be with Harry… and it felt right to be here with Malfoy… and frankly, I couldn't help myself.

Harry didn't have to know. And he wouldn't if I had anything to do with it. So, why not give into temptation? Just this once? It couldn't hurt anything.

Malfoy's hands slid down to my thighs, and he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist before placing himself in a sitting position on the edge of his bed. My cheeks flushed crimson, and he leaned forward which somehow resulted in me lying down, while he hovered over me.

I couldn't help but return the gesture as Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with mine. My fingers ran through his still soaked hair, small droplets of water falling lightly around my face.

I tried to regain my composure, pondering the reason I'd come in here in the first place. It was futile. All I could think about was this moment, Draco slowly dragging his fingers up my inner thigh, to the rim of my jeans, over the buttons of my blouse as they came undone, and back down. He managed to unbutton and unzip my jeans before I came to my senses.

He was just trying to distract me… that little rat. Pulling away, I glowered at him.

"Where is my necklace?" I demanded.

"What necklace?" He muttered, planting small pecks on my collarbone.

"The one Harry gave me."

"Oh," Malfoy stopped, looming over me. "That one…"

"Yes, that one. I know you took it."

"I didn't take it…" He defended himself.

"So, you don't have it?"

"I didn't say that." Draco smirked.

"Well, where is it?"

"I'll give it to you… On one condition." I knew where this was going.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"All I ask, if for you to apologize…" He stated, seemingly innocently.

"I'm sorry." I said, dryly.

"And for you to tell me you love me back." He finished, less-than-innocently.

That's where I drew the line. No way was I going to say that. Never. Not in a million years. Not if he was the last boy on Earth. But… I needed that necklace back…

"No." Of course, I could always sneak in later to look for it. "Absolutely not."

"Well, then," His face neared mine, causing the blood to boil in my cheeks. I barely noticed as his hand secured my arms just above my head. "I suppose I'll have to continue where I left off…"

The boys kissed the nape of my neck, trailing his lips down my stomach. It sent a shiver down my spine. His fingers danced along the rim of my jeans once more, as he attempted to pull them down. I fought back by jabbing him in the ribs with my knee. I didn't seem to faze him because he was successful in doing exactly what he wanted.

Now, one hand drifted up my bare inner thigh.

This was seriously going too far.

Just then, footsteps could be heard at the base of the staircase. Malfoy froze as my head jerked towards the slightly open door.

"Draco… Helena … I need to speak with you. Now." Lucius's booming voice could be heard outside.

"Father…" Draco muttered as he rose, and I quickly slid back into my clothes, thanking Merlin I was free.

The boy tugged on a t-shirt, then headed out into the corridor. I promptly followed.

******************

We met Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in the living room. Narcissa had a slightly worried look on her face, while Lucius's was as blank as he could manage.

My eyes darted from one adult to the other. This couldn't be good. What was it they needed to tell us?

Mr. Malfoy was the first to break the silence.

"I have an assignment for the two of you directly from the Dark lord himself."

Oh no. My heart began to race. I knew this day would come, but why did it have to be so soon.

When neither Draco nor I said a word, Lucius continued.

"You must know that you _cannot_ refuse. If you do not do exactly as he says, he will kill you." He paused for a moment, watching me. "But I'm sure you already know that, Helena."

That bastard. He had no right to talk about my parents in such a way. Even if it was only implied. I just glared in his direction. He continued once again.

"The Dark Lord has informed me that you two are to kill Harry Potter." Dun dun dun.

* * *

**I think I'll end there. Everyone loves a good cliffhanger, no? Hahah. Please review. =]] **


	7. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of its character.**

**Author's Note: Well, here is chapter seven! My next update may be a little late because I'm planning on rewriting all my previous chapters. But for now, enjoy! =]]**

**Side Note to DevotedReader: I am so sorry I haven't had the time to read your latest chapters of Unexpected Interests, and your new story, Harry Potter: Breathe Again. But, I promise as soon as I'm done with Malicious Toad, I will be just as devoted to you as you have been to me. =]]**

Chapter Seven

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, Christmas was just a day away. The snowfall piled up outside my window, the world a blanket of pure white. After I'd been informed of my mission for the Dark Lord, I'd spent most of my time locked up in my room. I came out only in the middle of the night so as to avoid human contact. My days were spent thinking of ways to escape Voldemort's command, as I stared at the plain paint of the high ceiling. My mind raced constantly through hundreds of schemes. Each seemed more ridiculous than the last. I could think of nothing that wouldn't result in my untimely death. At this point, my one and only option for the future was to do as I was told; Kill Harry Potter, and marry Draco, and become a slave to the Dark Lord. But it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to brutally murder my first love, or be wed to my worst enemy. And I most certainly did not want to become one of Evil Reincarnate's minions. I had to find a way out. And soon.

The door creaked on its hinges as I plunged my head into the darkness of the corridor. The silence in Malfoy Manor was deafening. My bare feet shuffled on the cold tile of the floor as I made my way quietly for the stairs. I had gotten rather good at going around unnoticed lately. Practice makes perfect I suppose. And I definitely had plenty of practice.

As I passed Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom, a rather loud snore rumbled down the hall and I froze. Someone rolled over in there sleep. Then, silence once again. I continued on my journey. At the base of the staircase, I let out an inward sigh. I'd made it. Striding casually, I headed for my destination; the kitchen. My stomach growled at the thought of the immense amount of food.

House elves bustled busily around the room. It appeared there was no end to their work as I observed the small creatures scrubbing dishes, mopping floors, preparing breakfast – which would be served in just a matter of hours-, and storing leftovers in a large pantry. I walked towards the fridge, maneuvering around several of them. One of the older female elves approached me just as I was about to open the door.

"Can Pixie get you anything, Miss Blackwell?" She asked in a rather high voice.

"No, thank you. I'll get it myself."

"Miss Blackwell, Pixie must insist you allow her to serve you. A pure-blood and future Malfoy such as yourself should be waited on hand and foot."

"I am very capable of doing things myself."

"Pixie is only here to obey your every command, Miss Blackwell." The elf bowed her head to me.

"Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you obeyed me and allowed me to do things myself."

"Yes, Miss Blackwell. I will go back to my chores now."

Pixie scuttled off to the pantry and I was left alone to look for something to eat. After rummaging through a ridiculous amount of food, I found a container of chocolate ice cream in the freezer. I searched for a spoon, and was quickly handed one by another elf. I muttered a 'Thank you' and turned, finding a place to sit with my dessert. Pulling the lid off with vigorous force, I dug the spoon deep into the ice cream and shoved the lump of chocolate into my mouth. The taste of cold coco lingered long after I swallowed at the brain freeze kicked in.

It was nearly three in the morning when I finally decided to head back. My mind pondered the events of the day ahead that I certainly have no choice but to face. When the dawn sun rose it would be Christmas morning, and the days festivities would begin soon afterwards. The Malfoy's were throwing an annual party for friends and family, a boring and long affair.

While my thoughts wondered, I walked absent-mindedly through the manor. I didn't see someone heading in my direction, so naturally I was startled when we collided and I fell painfully to the floor. Rubbing the back of my head, my eyes focused, and I saw Draco looming over me. I propped myself up on my elbows in a semi-sitting position.

"How is it that whenever we are together, you always end up under me?" Malfoy inquired.

"Happy Christmas to you, too." I mumbled. Draco rose and offered me his hand. I ignored it and pulled myself up.

"What are you doing up so late… or early?" The usual sneer had disappeared from the Slytherin's voice.

"I could ask you the same." I retorted, arms folded across my chest.

"Looking for you, actually… I never had the chance to give this back." Draco reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the necklace Harry had given me. I gladly took it.

"Thanks."

We stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages. When I couldn't take it any longer, I spoke.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going back to bed." Malfoy grabbed me, as I walked past him.

"Wait!" He ordered. "I have something for you."

I watched him curiously as he pulled a silver ring with a large emerald in the middle and a snake on it off of his finger and placed it gingerly on mine. I opened my mouth to speak, but the boy beat me to it.

"Happy Christmas." He stammered. "I haven't had a chance to get you a real engagement ring, so I figured this would work just as well." Draco stared intently at the ground as he spoke.

"An engagement ring?" I questioned. "I don't think that's absolutely necessary in our situation, Draco."

"I know. I want you to have it. Lena, I'm not marrying you just because my father said I had to… I told you, I love you." This was so out of character, I couldn't believe my ears.

"Then, thank you?" This was awkward, I had to get away.

"If you don't like it," Malfoy looked as though his heart was sinking. "I can get you a real ring. Something with diamonds?"

"Uhm, no, no. It's perfect." I couldn't help but feel bad for him when he had the pained look on his face. I attempted to smile. His mood seemed to brighten. "I'll see you in the morning then?" I asked, eyes darting toward the grand staircase.

"Yeah. Goodnight…" Draco caught my shoulder and gave me a light peck on the forehead. That was definitely a surprise.

******************

I couldn't fall asleep. The scenario from just hours before played itself over and over again. Why was Malfoy acting so… so _sweet?_ I couldn't ever recall him behaving in such a manner before. It was nice. I much rather preferred him that way – though it was a little odd to me – to the way he normally acted. Maybe the change in behavior would stick, and he'd turn back into his old self… I shook the thought from my head. Not likely.

My eyes landed on the ring on my hand as I rolled onto my side. It looked like it simply _belonged_ there. I trace my finger over the snake that was carved around the metal from one end of the gem to the other. It had no tail. Instead, there was a second head in its place. Both sets of eyes stared at the green emerald. It sort of reminded me of the matching rings my mother and father had worn when they were alive.

Frowning at the memory of my parents, I wondered if I was to suffer the same fate they had. I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, but I had no choice; I had been chosen. Would this have happened if Aurora and Alistair had never become Deatheaters in the first place? Or was it simply my destiny to join? I retrieved my wand from under my pillow and twirled it in my fingers. Sometimes I wished I hadn't been born a witch… Life was so much simpler for muggles.

******************

The grey light of the late afternoon sun woke me from my dreams. It shone dimly through my window. I hadn't realized I'd slept so long. I slinked out of bed and shuffled to the vanity. Making a face in the mirror I picked up my brush. My hair was an awful mess. I stroked the brush through the tangles of my hair until I was satisfied with the way it looked. Turning toward the dresser, I noticed my previously closed door was wide open. A box lay on the floor. I walked over and picked it up, eyes scanning over the attached note.

_Thought I'd let you sleep in. Got you this for the party._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

I lifted the lid off the box and marveled in awe at the silk fabric of the dress inside. It was a long, black, strapless gown that flared out into a slight poof at the waist. It was undoubtedly the most gorgeous dress I'd ever set my eyes on.

It felt like all eyes were on me as I descended the grand staircase to the party. My hair was pulled back into an elaborate design at the back of my head. The dress clung perfectly to the curves of my body. As my gaze moved up from my feet, it landed on one person in particular as he watched me. I came to halt in front of him.

"Thank you." I said, cheeks burning bright pink.

"Happy Christmas." Malfoy looked me up and down. "You look amazing."

I was about to open my mouth when a rather wild-looking woman walked up to us. Her slender hand rested on Draco's shoulder. She looked oddly familiar…

"Who is this, Draco?" She asked in a soft voice, eying me.

"This is Helena Blackwell. My fiancé." He answered. I bowed my head to the woman.

"Blackwell?" She questioned. "Are you Aurora and Alistair's daughter?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied. One of her sharp looking fingers pulled my chin up to get a better look at me.

"You look so much like you mother…" She mused. "Let's just hope you aren't a traitor like her."

I had to bite back a harsh response at her. The women lowered her hand and turned her attention back to the boy.

"She's quite a catch, Draco. Don't let her get away." She kissed Malfoy on the cheek and slinked away.

I studied his expression as he watched the strange woman talk to his mother. It was indifferent. Finally, I spoke up.

"Who was she?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange." He answered, facing me once more. "My aunt."

"Strange is right." I mumbled under my breath. "She's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Insane is more like it." He laughed.

******************

The party was boring, just as I had predicted. I – mostly – unwillingly spent the majority of the evening at Draco's side, receiving congratulation about the wedding from random adults. I constantly felt eyes on my back. People were gossiping like old maids about me, I knew that. I could bits and pieces of conversations as I passed by. They said things like, _'I heard she's a Gryffindor_…_'_, _'I heard she's an orphan…' _and _'Her parents were good-for-nothing traitors.'_ as though I wasn't even there. I couldn't take it any longer…

Before anyone even realized I had left, I was out of the crowd and up the stairs. I came to a stop in the corridor and leaned my back against the wall, sliding down. Sitting with my knees up to my chest and head resting on my knees, I began to cry.

Minutes later I could here foot steps. Then someone called my name. I couldn't make out the voice through my broken sobs. A hand rested on my back. I didn't really care who it was. Right now, all I really needed was a shoulder to cry on. I snaked my arms around the person's neck, and buried my face in their chest.

Draco sat there, comforting me for most of the night.

**********************

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Draco was a bit out of character in my opinion, but I think it works. Please review! =]]**


	8. She's my one and only

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Never have; Never will.**

Chapter Eight – Draco's POV

_ It was spring. The backyard smelled strongly of fresh cut grass. Flowers were blooming all around us. Helena lay with her hands behind her head on the earthen floor. I lay on my side, watching my one and only friend with great interest._

"_Hey, Lena?" I asked._

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think will always be friends?" She turned her head to face me with those intoxicating eyes._

"'_Course, Draco. Why wouldn't we?"_

"_I don't know... It's just, I've been thinking a lot lately… about the future."_

"_Don't worry about it, Drakie. Nothing's ever going to change, I promise you." I sighed. She would never know how much I wanted that to be true…_

A sea of green rushed past in the large picture window as I stared, unseeing. I was on my way back to Hogwarts where I was sure everything would go back to normal. Helena would ignore me, infatuated with that bloody Potter. While I could only dream she'd be as hopelessly in love with me as I was with her.

It wasn't fair. I'd known her all my life. I had always tried to be there for her - albeit, not always in the conventional way. So, why did she want to be with _Potter_? Even after I choked down all my pride, confessed my love, and gave her my ring? It didn't make any sense! Any girl at Hogwarts would kill to spend one night with me, let alone the rest of their life as my wife! So, what was her problem?

Pansy snored, her head resting in my lap. It was a loud, manly snore. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Watching Parkinson toss and turn in her sleep, muttering my name, I found myself wishing it was Lena in her place.

Was this the way Pansy felt when she saw me with other girls?

The compartment door slid open and Blaise appeared. He raised an eyebrow at the scene he had walked in on. I rolled my eyes in response. Then, he lowered his face to the girl's ear and whispered.

"Draco wants to ask you to marry him."

She bolted upright with a quick, "I do!"

Blaise began chuckling uncontrollably; I just shook my head, smiling to myself.

"Oh, piss off, Zabini!" Pansy shouted, whacking him upside the head.

The majority of my evening was spent observing Helena from across the Great Hall.

I just couldn't understand her attraction to him. It was mind boggling! It simply just didn't make sense. She should _want _to be with me. It should have been her hanging off my arm, hair tickling my cheeks as she stared at me with those beautiful eyes, instead of the ever annoying Pansy Parkinson. But no. My precious Lena would rather be wrapped in the arms of _Potter_. She'd rather _he_ be the one whispering in her ear. She's rather it be _him_ whose sweet kisses trailed down from her jawbone, to her neck, and then to her collarbone. I vomited a little in my mouth at the revolting scene before me.

"What's so interesting?" Blaise leaned over Parkinson to make himself visible.

"Nothing." I sighed and turned to face my friend, eyes lingering on Helena's face.

"Obviously something. You've been staring at that Gryffindor girl with Potter all night, mate."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, who is she? Your latest shag?" His eyebrow raised, a smirk painted on his face.

"Helena Blackwell." I tried my hardest to keep a straight expression. When it didn't work, I settled for nudging Pansy off of me and turning away.

"Blackwell?" Zambini asked, intrigue in his voice. "Weren't her parents Deatheaters or something?"

"Yeah."

"Wonder how she didn't end up in Slytherin…" He mused. My friend's gaze landed on the object of interest for a long while. He seemed to be eyeing her like a piece of meat. I could feel my face going red. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind being alone with _her_ in the common room at night." Blaise licked lips and winked in her direction. My hands balled themselves into fist. "Wonder what she looks like with nothing on…"

"That's enough!" I shouted, my chair scooted out from under me. Zambini coward in his seat.

"Sorry, mate." He muttered. "I just figured-"

"What? That she was just another cheap snog? Another slut who hangs on my every word? Well, she's not! And I will not tolerate you treating her as such!" Face reddened and temper flaring; I stalked out of the room and out the large oak doors.

Helena's POV

My eyes followed Draco as he stomped off towards the door. I hadn't been able to make out any of the obviously heated argument he'd just had with one Blaise Zambini. It didn't seem like _anyone _heard it actually… The rest of the students sitting around the Great Hall - with the exception of Zambini and the hideous pug-faced girl sitting next to him - all appeared to be so immersed in their own personal conversations that if a volcano erupted behind them, they wouldn't have noticed. My own group of friends was no different. Harry's arms were still intertwined around my torso, pulling me close to his body. Ron was still stuffing his face with everything in sight. And Hermione still had her nose in a book.

It wasn't until a few moments later that someone realized I had in fact witnessed anything at all.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry whispered before planting a small kiss behind my ear.

"Nothing…" I murmured.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, sure that he'd be able to feel the gesture. But I twisted my head around to look into his eyes anyway.

"Mind if I take off?" I asked. "There is something I have to go take care of."

Harry studied my expression for a minute and then he kissed me softly on the forehead, letting his arms drop to his side. "I love you."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "I love you, too."

There was an eerie silence in the corridor as I entered. Draco was inhaling deeply, eyes closed, back of his head resting on the wall. He looked so tense. I couldn't recall ever seeing him in such a way before.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stated before the words had even left my lips.

"You don't have to." I stood studying him, my arms crossed over my chest.

His eyes flashed open as he sighed and began searching for my hand. I blushed as he brought it up to his face, brushing my fingers against his lips. "You should have heard the way he talked about you. I simply couldn't take it anymore."

I watched him inquisitively. I still wasn't use to him treating me this way, and frankly, I didn't think I ever would be. He had been putting on that hard-shelled façade around me for so long, that I assumed it was impossible for him to ever be that little boy from my memories again. And yet, here we were. Alone in the corridor, all the walls were down, and I was positive that if anyone were to see us like this, they would without a doubt think of us a couple.

Draco's POV

I laid in bed for the rest of the evening, unable to get her out of my head. Did I really act as Blaise had tonight? It was disgusting, the way he treated Helena as a prize to be won or as a plaything only there for his enjoyment. She was so much more. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl I had ever known. So, why was it again that I had begun to act the way I do? It wasn't the _real_ me, I knew that - and so did Lena. She hated what I had become. When I changed, so did she. However, she changed for the better, I changed for the worst. And everything had gone downhill from there. We stopped spending time together, we stopped greeting each other in the corridor, and eventually we stopped talking all together. And to think it was all because I felt I needed to fill my father's shoes as a slave to the Dark Lord… but was losing the girl I loved worth it?

Perhaps not.


	9. Blackwell Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever in a million years, own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Helena Blackwell, however, is mine.**

**A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you all are just as excited as I am to get this chapter up! It feels good to finally have my ideas written down. You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've written something that wasn't for school.**

**Anyways, I'm hoping now that I've gotten use to the way things will be this year, I can go back to updating on a semi-regular schedule. Maybe this I can this story will actually end at some point and I can begin the sequel. ;]]**

Chapter Nine

When I came striding into the Great Hall the next morning, I could tell something was very wrong. The stares of the other students stabbed into my back, sharper than any knife could ever be. Keeping my eyes on my feet as I walked, I attempted to ignore their glares.

"What's wrong with everyone? Did I do something?" I asked when I finally reached my friends and found my seat next to Harry at the table.

Hermione was the first to speak. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" My confused gaze searched their faces. Ron stared angrily at my from under thick lashes. Harry refused to even look in my direction at all. Hermione reached for the newspaper that laid facedown in front of Harry and pushed it viciously towards me.

Confused, I slowly turned the paper over and I caught a glimpse of this morning's headline. In large, bold letters at the top of the page the words switched between 'A Blackwell' and 'Or a Malfoy?' Just under the headline was a picture of me with Draco from the Malfoy's Christmas party. I couldn't believe it. That fouled, spineless, malicious little toad! How could he?

"Is it true?" Harry demanded, his back still turned to me.

"Yes, but-" I hadn't even finished my sentence when he stood and began stalking away towards the corridor. I was left with my mouth hanging half open. Turning to Ron and Hermione, I attempted to defend myself. "You don't understand!"

"What's there to understand, Helena?" Replied Ron. "You're marrying Malfoy. Seems simple enough to me."

What could I possibly say now? They wouldn't even let me explain my situation. How was I suppose to tell them that this marriage was forced? That my father had basically sold me to Lucius as a wife for his son? My gaze landed several tables away on Draco's sulking figure. He was alone, no longer speaking to Zambini after the fight they had had a few days earlier. Pushing myself up out of my seat, I marched in his direction, newspaper clutched tightly in my fist.

When I reached him, I flung the paper on the table.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"The Daily Prophet?" Malfoy answered, innocently.

"The headline, you nutter! Who did you tell?"

"What makes you think I did it?"

"Why shouldn't I think it was you?" I retorted.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Potter was going to have to find out eventually. Thought I was doing you a favor."

"That's not the point, Draco! I was going to tell him when I was ready to tell him."

"And when would that be?" Draco stood so he was towering over me. "Ten years from now when you're pregnant with his child? You were living a lie, Lena. You could never really be with him. You know that just as well as I do."

With my jaw clenched, I stared at him for a long moment before breaking my gaze and stalking out of the room.

******************

Draco's POV

I didn't see Lena again that day. She skipped classes, and was absent from both lunch and dinner. The next day was the same thing. I searched the castle that night wondering were she could have vanished to, but the girl was nowhere to be found. I sat slumped over a chair in the common room staring at the fire. She obviously wasn't anywhere in Hogwarts, so where could she have gone?

******************

Helena's POV

I inhaled deeply. The cold chill of the late winter air stung at the exposed skin of my cheeks. My legs dangled off the edge of the balcony as I stared, unseeing, at the world before me. It was peaceful here. My only escape from the reality that was my life. Nothing ever changed here.

Footsteps could be heard inside, and I could feel a presence in the doorway behind me. It looked like my vacation from life had just ended. I didn't turn, I knew who stood there. Instead, I fixed my gaze on the gloomy clouds that loomed overhead.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard, once I thought about it." Draco answered, planting himself on the balcony floor next to me.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really, but I know how much you miss this place."

"How could I not?" I asked. "This was my home; our home. When I'm here, it's as though nothing ever changed. I still expect them to come through that door." I rose and went back into the house, sitting carefully on the large bed that took up most of the room. Malfoy followed. My gaze shifted from the floor to the boy's face. "I don't know if I can carry out our mission, Draco…"

"We don't have to do it, Lena. We can fight."

"No, Draco, we can't. You know what the Dark Lord is capable of just as well as I do, and he won't show us mercy just because we're children. " I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if my parents had never joined the Deatheaters… Would they still be alive? Would I be free? Or is it simply my destiny to became Voldemort's slave? Did they even think about my future when they made the decision?"

"Lena, listen to me. You will not become a slave to the Dark Lord unless you chose to do so. I won't allow it. Your parents loved you and wouldn't want you to end up like they did. They knew what they did was wrong, and they tried to make it right. They died to keep you safe."

"But, it backfired. I'm not safe. And the Dark Lord will do everything in his power to kill me – kill us – if we don't do as we are told."

* * *

It was bright. The sun shone through the windows in streaks that hit my face and warmed my face. A bird sang outside on the balcony ledge. Everything was so peaceful and perfect that I swore it was a dream. I rolled over onto my side in an attempt to get comfortable. To my surprise, my face was met by Draco's piercing gaze.

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

My mind began racing, searching for the memory from the night before that would explain why Malfoy was lying in my parent's bed with me. When I came up short, I panicked. Looking down at myself, I saw I was still clothed and let out a deep sigh.

Draco seemed to have caught on the my confusion.

"We didn't do anything. You cried yourself to sleep. I couldn't bring myself to leave you here." The boy seized my hand and started twirling the silver ring on my finger.

"You'll get in trouble," I studied his expression at this out of character action as I spoke. "for skipping class."

"And you won't?" He retaliated, eyeing my inquisitively. "Besides, Snape would dare take any points from Slytherin for it, much less report it to Dumbledore."

I contemplated this for a long moment. Draco was right; Snape would never punish him.

However, I couldn't say the same for Professor McGonagall. But, I wasn't even quite sure if I even wanted to go back. Now that my friends knew the truth, they wanted nothing to do with me. And life at school would definately be different. I didn't know if I could handle that.

* * *

After hours of arguing, Malfoy had managed to convince me to return to Hogwarts. Although, he hadn't _convinced _me as much as he threatened to drag me back there himself. Still, I was back.

I had been right, of course, about things changing. However, It wasn't just my friends who refused to speak to me. It seemed like everyone in the school - with the exception of most of the Slytherin boys - hated me.

In the Great Hall as I passed by each house's table in search of a seat, I was met with silence and vicious glares. The mistreatment I received from the jealous Slytherin girls, though, had to be to worst of it all. A girl named Pansy Parkinson seemed to be their leader. I could always hear her annoying comments whenever I passed.

"Why would he want to be with _her_, anyway?" She taunted me one morning during breakfast. "Her parents were blood traitors and so is she. Why else would she be in Gryffindor?"

At the mention of my mother and father my face flushed bright red. I don't remember thinking about acting the way I did, but next thing I knew, Parkinson was cowaring in fear as I looked down at her pinned underneath me. I was pulling back my hand, balled into a fist. Blood trailed down Pansy's face as she clutched her nose.

Had I really just _punched_ her? All the evidence in front of me supported this theory, but... but I'd never punched anyone before in my life... and yet, here I was, only half aware of what was going on around me as Draco pulled me up and off of the pug-faced girl.

Snape and McGonagall must have just walked in, for they rushed to Parkinson's side and demanded to know what had happened.

"She tried to kill me!" Shouted Pansy as soon as she was helped up off the floor. "She's gone insane!"

"Liar!" I tried to lunge at the lying bitch but Malfoy held me back.

"Ms. Blackwell!" Snape snapped. "It would do you good to bite your tongue."

Professor McGonagall turned to me with a look of disappointment. "I am sorry, Ms. Blackwell, but I am afraid I have to report you to Professor Dumbledore and to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But I didn't do anything!" I cried, not caring as much about the house points as I did Dumbledore's punishment.

"That is enough. You will come with me. Now."

Draco loosened his grip on me and I obediently followed McGonagall into the corridor. I could hear the boy following close behind.

"Professor, Helena is telling the truth! The fight wasn't her fault, Pansy provoked her!" His pleases were ultimately futile.

McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks and whirled quickly around.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but rules are rules!"

*****************

**Sorry if it was short, but at least I updated, right? Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. =]]**


	10. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Helena Lyn Blackwell, however, is of my own creation.**

**A/N: Hello, again! =]] I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update, but with school and all I've been very busy. Fortunately, I've had some free time and started two new stories, and began brainstorming for Malicious Toad's sequel. (I won't release the name yet, but if you review I might message you with a little preview. ;D)**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story, so I hope you all like it. Although, I have a feeling that by the end some of you will hate me... Lol.**

**Chapter Ten**

As summer holiday drew nearer the snow began to melt, leaving muddy puddles in its place, and the buds of roses and lilies opened their eyes to the world. And yet, I could still perfectly recall the joy I had felt when I stepped foot once again an these school grounds months ago. I wanted to go back to that. Back to the room at the orphanage I shared with several other girls. Back to the simple life in the muggle world. Back to when Ron, Harry, and Hermione were my friends. But most of all, despite that he was beginning to grow on me, I wanted to go back to before I was known as 'The Future Mrs. Malfoy,' but instead as myself, as Helena Lyn Blackwell.

Unfortunately, nothing had changed. Everyone still pretty much despised me. My only human interaction was with Draco. The rest of my time was spent either carrying out my punishment of helping Filch clean up the school or doing the loads of homework that was dumped on me every night by various professors.

Every now and then a younger student would find the courage to approach me when I was alone in the Great Hall or the library – one poor first year made the mistake of taunting me while Malfoy and I were enjoying each others company by the lake and narrowly escaped becoming Giant Squid chow. But, for the most part, I was left alone. I didn't mind, I preferred it actually, though my mind would often wonder to my old friends. Sometimes I'd catch a rare glimpse of the three, laughing happily, as though it had always just been the three of them, as though I had never existed.

One afternoon, just days before the end of term, as I sat alone moving the food around my plate with my fork and twirling the ring on my finger, a patch of platinum hair appeared in front of me.

"Lena, we need to talk."

"Mhmm...." I muttered, not really listening, still playing with my ring.

"Lena..." The boy demanded. "Lena... Helena, look at me." He pulled my hand towards him, snapping back to harsh reality.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Lena, do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I meant the date."

"I don't know. The 28th?"

"Right... three days before summer holiday."

"So?"

"So... as in three days left to either carry out our mission."

"Our... mission?" I repeated, having all but forgot about the horrible deed Malfoy and I were being forced to do or face near certain death. I sighed. "What's the plan?"

*******************

One, two, three, four... I counted the stars I laid up on the roof of the North Tower. I was trying to distract myself from what I'd have to do in only mere hours. Draco had decided that he should be the one to actually kill Harry, seeing as in my current state of mind, I was prone to more mistakes. He had me write an owl (forged in Hermione's handwriting) asking The Boy Who Lived to meet her and Ron in the tower at midnight, making it clear that this was urgent.

What Malfoy didn't know was that I had concocted a plan of my own.

******************

A single bead of sweat trailed down Draco's neck and dripped to the floor.

He stood opposite and me and Harry, wand raised at the ready. "What are you waiting for? Let me kill him!" He shouted in my direction. (He had insisted we didn't show our hesitation and regret.)

"Be patient!" I commanded from my position behind my victim, viciously stabbing my wand in his neck. "I want him to suffer..." For a moment my reserve slipped, but I quickly caught myself. This had to go off perfectly. No screw ups.

The fear and confusion in Harry's eyes was plain as my lips drifted towards his ear. I inhaled deeply, readying myself for what was to come. "Tell me you'll forgive me..." I whispered, voice shaking, betraying me, though I was sure my face was hard, maintaining _its_ composure. Harry had just turned his head to look into my eyes when I grasped his chin and jerked it back in the other direction. "Don't look at me... Just... Just tell me you'll forgive me." I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek.

"I forgive you..." He said, unaware of the real reason I asked for it of him. Soon he'd understand.

I sighed and nodded once to myself. Shoving my hand into the pocket of my cloak I felt the crinkle of parchment, and held it tightly. "Now, Draco!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A beam of green light came hurtling quickly towards Harry, and he braced himself for impact.

_I'm sorry..._ I thought as I pushed the boy aside, knocking him to the ground.

The force of the spell lifted me up and slammed my body hard against the wall of the North Tower before gravity took affect and brought it back down.

****************

Harry's hands franticly searched to floor for that glasses that had clattered off. When he found them and placed them back on his face, his heart all but stop at the seen before him.

Helena laid motionless on the cold stones. There was a deep cut just above her eye that was gushing gooey red liquid all around. Harry rushed to her side, looming over her as he checked her pulse. Nothing. He pumped her chest a few times, tears welling up in his eyes. Nothing.

Draco had yet to move. His eyes were wide with shock. She was dead... The only girl he'd ever loved... his bestfriend since he was four was dead... and he killed her... His wand and his gaze fell to the floor. In front of him, where Lena had been just moments before, laid a small piece of parchment. Gathering up all his strength just to move, he picked it up, and his eye scanned the paper, vision blurred by tears, Draco fell to his knees.

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Helena Malfoy_

_*****************_

**Well, it's sad to see this come to an end, but I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't have finished without you! =]]**


End file.
